Perdu dans les ténèbres
by DarkMimi
Summary: ~MAJ: Chapitre 6 ~*Yaoi* Après trois ans de séparation, les G-Boys se retrouvent, ils ont tous bien changés...surtout Duo...
1. Chapitre 1

Perdu dans les ténèbres

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **OOC, yaoi , et plein de trucs encore mais vous verrez bien

**Couples : **Wufei x Trowa, Heero veut Duo, Duo drague tout le monde, Quatre veut…vous verrez, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus ^^****

**Disclamer : **bah nan, sont pas à moi les G-Boys….T_T****

**Commentaires : **Et voilà, je commence une nouvelle fic, bon, c'est particulièrement banal comme sujet en plus ce chapitre n'est pas super mais bon, tant pis, c'est comme ça….Autrement je suis désolée de vous faire attendre autant pour la suite de mes autres fics mais j'ai perdu mes brouillons et j'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire (faut me comprendre) alors je les cherche, je les cherche, je finirais bien par les trouver de toute façons !! En tout cas merci de lire mes histoires !

Gros bisous

Mimi

**Chapitre 1 :**

3 ans que nous nous sommes quittés, 3 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, mes compagnons d'armes…la guerre est belle et bien finie. Réléna, devenue reine, a organisé une soirée ou nous serons tous là, anciens ennemis, anciens alliés, anciens partenaires. Ces 3 ans ont passés tellement vite, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, sans doute étais-je trop occupé à découvrir ce que le mot 'vivre' voulait dire. Duo, tu serais fier de moi. Je vous reverrais enfin ce soir, lors de la réception, vous verrez à quel point j'ai changé, que je n'ai plus aucun rapport avec le 'soldat parfait' que vous connaissiez auparavant. Je ne suis plus le même, je ris, je vit, je pleure même ! Je connais enfin le sens du mot 'sentiment', j'ai appris, Réléna m'a beaucoup aidé, après lui avoir fait comprendre que rien ne pourra jamais exister autre que l'amitié entre nous, elle a passé son temps libre à m'apprendre les petits plaisirs de la vie. Il n'u a qu'une seule chose que je n'ai pas encore 'apprit' : l'amour…je parle de l'amour réciproque car je suis déjà tombé amoureux, je suis tombé amoureux il y a 5 ans de cela et je le suis toujours. J'ai décidé maintenant de me lancer doucement sur la pente dangereuse de l'amour. Je vais enfin le revoir, je me demande comment il est à présent. Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles de puis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, depuis ces trois ans. Duo, qu'es-tu devenu ? Que fais tu dans la vie ? Es-tu toujours avec Hilde ? J'aurais  réponses à mes questions dans à peines quelques heures. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai peur, je suis heureux, anxieux, impatient.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Il ne manque plus que lui, mes retrouvailles avec Quatres, Wufei et Trowa se sont très bien passées. Voilà maintenant plus d'une heure que nous discutons dynamiquement. Ils ont tous changés. Trowa et Wufei se sont mit ensemble, je ne l'aurait jamais cru, j'avais toujours pensé que Trowa finirait avec Quatre…Quatre quand à lui est célibataire et compte le rester apparemment. Nous rions. Quelle joie de les retrouver ! Mais que fait Duo ? Quand nous étions encore une équipe, tous les cinq,  Duo était connu pour son légendaire retard mais quand même…pour un événement comme celui ci, j'aurais voulu le voir avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Je ne compte pas lui sauter dessus et lui avouer mes sentiments d'un seul coup, comme ça. Non, je prendrais mon temps, tout d'abord, je souhaite lui demander, ainsi qu'aux autres, de passer 1 mois à la résidence de Réléna. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée. Pendant ce mois, j'aurais la temps de me déclarer à Duo en douceur. En espérant bien sur qu'il accepte la proposition. 

Nous sommes sur la terrasse, sirotant du thé et grignotant quelques gâteaux. Un puissant vrombissement de moteur se fait entendre. Une moto noir (du même genre que celle de Max dans Dark Angel) surgit et arrive à toute vitesse sur la route menant au manoir. Surpris, nous arrêtons notre discutions, les tasses de thé et les gâteaux restent à mit chemin de nos bouches. La moto fait un superbe dérapage et s'arrête, laissant un nuage de poussière derrière elle. Le motard, habillé de cuir noir et coiffé d'un casque noir doté d'une vitre noir elle aussi, descend de sa moto d'un bond gracieux. Ensuite, il apporte sa belle moto à un gardeur de voiture et il enlève son casque avec une grâce infinie.

Des tasses qui tombent, du thé qui se renverse, des gâteaux qui s'émiettent. Nous sommes tous stupéfaits. C'est lui ! C'est…lui ? Est-ce vraiment  le même Duo Maxwell ? Le Duo Maxwell qui préférais mourir plutôt que de couper sa belle natte ? Des yeux violets , un corps svelte et musclé, oui, c'est bien lui. C'est lui mais avec les cheveux court, un anneau suivi de 3 petites boucles d'oreilles à son oreille droite, un visage ayant perdu tout connotation joyeuse, un regard ayant perdu toute vie.

-D-Duo ?…

Il nous regarde, pas une seule expression n'apparaît sur son visage fin. Il parle d'une voix totalement vide et désintéressée :

-Bonjour.

Et il entre dans la résidence, sans un seul mot de plus, il fait un baise main à Réléna qui lui confit un paquet. Il monte à l'étage sans se retourner une seule fois vers nous... Est-ce vraiment lui ?

A suivre….


	2. Chapitre 2

Perdu dans les ténèbres

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **OOC, yaoi , et plein de trucs encore mais vous verrez bien

**Couples : **Wufei x Trowa, Heero veut Duo, Duo drague tout le monde, Quatre veut…vous verrez, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus ^^****

**Disclamer : **bah nan, sont pas à moi les G-Boys….T_T****

**Commentaires : **Et voili le chap 2, désolée, il est un peu court…****

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 2 :**

Pas un mot ne vient troubler le silence stupéfait qui règne à notre table, seul Wufei ne semble pas trop affecté. Il boit une gorgée de thé.

-Euh…c'était qui ?

Nous nous tournons tout les trois vers lui, les yeux ronds.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Quatre se décide à répondre, les yeux perdus dans le vague :

-ça...ne…peut pas être lui…

-Lui qui ?

Je ne connaissait pas Wufei aussi long à la détente, Quatre n'a apparemment pas entendu la question qui lui a été posée, il regarde fixement un point que lui seul peut voir. Je me décide à parler avant que Wufei ne s'énerve.

- C'était Duo.

Il me regarde comme si j'était un fou sortit de l'asile.

-Hein ?

Quelle réponse intelligente…ça fait peur.

-Le motard, c'était Duo, tu ne l'as pas reconnu ?

-Que…mais…hein ?

Oui, tout se résume en un seul mot : 'hein ?' qu'à t-il bien pu se passer pour que Duo devienne cet étranger qui nous a à peine salué ? je me tourne vers Quatre pour lui demander si il a une idée sur la chose, après tout lui et Duo étaient les meilleurs amis du monde avant.

-Quatre ?

Il se retourne, des larmes coulent abondamment sur ses joues, il n'essaye même pas de les arrêter, il garde une main sur son cœur.

-Heero…..je…je ne le sens pas !

Son empathie, il ne détecte pas la présence de Duo ? Pourtant il est là, dans ce manoir, à l'étage ! ! Pourquoi Quatre ne ressent-il rien ? Que se passe t-il ?

La réception a commencé depuis maintenant ¾ d'heures, nous n'avons pas revu Duo, j'ai demandé à Réléna ce qu'elle savait et elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle ne veut même pas me dire dans quelle chambre il est hébergé. Et pour couronner le tout, elle m'a choisie comme cavalier 'officiel' pour le reste de la soirée, elle a du avoir peur que je ne fouille toutes les chambres de l'immense demeure pour le retrouver. Et si elle ne m'avait pas retenue, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'aurais fait, je ne savais pas que mes réactions pouvaient être aussi prévisibles. 

Nous faisons tous ce que nous pouvons pour cacher notre inquiétude, nous ne voulons pas gâcher cette soirée tant attendue. Après avoir salué tout le monde, j'invite Réléna à danser, elle est surprise, je le serait aussi à sa place. Je ne lui pose pas de questions, je réfléchit tout en dansant. Ca fait étrange de revoir autant de monde, professeurs G et J, Treize, Zechs, Moin, Lady une, Dorothy, Sally et tant d'autres…mais…je ne vois pas Hilde. N'était-elle pas sensée vivre avec Duo ? Mes pensées sont arrêtées nettes, il est là. Mon dieu, qu'il est beau…Le costard noir lui va à merveille et même sans sa natte, Duo est un sex symbol à lui tout seul. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le détailler de haut en bas, bien que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y habituer, je trouve que ses cheveux courts lui donnent un charme en plus. C'est fou ce qu'il fait plus sérieux ainsi. Ses boucles d'oreilles contrastent avec cette image, elle lui donne un air provocateur, séducteur. Je pourrais passer ma vie entière à le regarder. Mais...il manque toujours la même chose...son sourire...son doux et merveilleux sourire, l'éclat de joie qui brillait constamment dans ses yeux ensorcelant...Il n'' a rien de tout ça. Mais qu'à t-il bien pu se passer ?

Je danse toujours avec Réléna mais mes yeux et mon esprit n'en n'ont que pour Duo. Je le regarde depuis qu'il est arrivé, pas une seule fois je ne l'ai vu sourire, il garde toujours cet air fermé. Il 'est même pas allé voir Trowa, Wufei et Quatre. Je l'observe parler sans entrain avec mon ancien mentor. Duo ne supportait-il pas le professeur J avant ? Seule le professeur G a déclenché un tant soir peu d'émotion chez lui, j'ai bien vu le regard peiné qu'il a lancé à son mentor quand celui ci a posé une main sur son épaule, sans doute dans un but réconfortant. Pourquoi Duo est-il triste ?

Réléna se met à tourner, m'empêchant ainsi de voir Duo pendant quelques minutes. Quand je le vois enfin, il sourit ! Mais pas de son sourire habituel, il sourit de son sourire charmeur tout en discutant gaiement avec Treize. Un long frisson me parcours la colonne vertébrale. Pourquoi Treize a-t-il droit à ce sourire ? Pourquoi lui…et pourquoi pas moi ?

A suivre…

Heero : je trouve que je me pose beaucoup de questions….

Mimi : c'est en posant des question qu'on apprend et qu'on devient intelligent ! ^^

Heero : alors tu devrais t'en poser plus souvent !

Mimi : agru ? O_o


	3. Chapitre 3

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **OOC, yaoi , et plein de trucs encore mais vous verrez bien

**Couples : **Wufei x Trowa, Heero veut Duo, Duo drague tout le monde, Quatre veut…vous verrez, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus ^^

**Disclamer : **bah nan, sont pas à moi les G-Boys….T_T

**Commentaires :** et voili le chapitre 3, excusez moi pour le retard, j'ai pas le temps en ce moment. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elle me font vraiment plaisir !

Chapitre 3 :

Il est tard, plus de 2 heures du matin probablement, la réception prend fin, je suis fatigué, pour éviter de penser tout le temps à Duo, j'ai dansé avec Réléna pendant presque toute la soirée, j'en peux plus. Dans l'ensemble, tout c'est bien passé, Trowa et Wufei on dansé plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter, collés l'un à l'autre, ils étaient touchants, j'aurais voulu partager un moment pareil avec Duo…Quatre a discuté gaiement avec un peu tout le monde mais je voyais bien les regards tristes qu'il lançait en direction de Duo…Duo…Il n'a pas lâché Treize de toute la fête et il nous à purement et simplement ignoré, je n'aime pas du tout ça…

J'aide les domestiques à ranger la salle, je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça mais il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit…Je n'ai pas vu Duo monter à l'étage, je me demande ou il est. Wufei et Trowa viennent de monter eux, prétextant être épuisés mais vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient ça m'étonnerais fort qu'il dorment beaucoup cette nuit. J'aurais voulu parler à Quatre ais il est partit vers minuit, je sais que c'est parce qu'il ne supportait plus d'être ignoré de la sorte par son ancien prétendu meilleur ami. Réléna est aux anges, elle raccompagne jusqu'à leur voiture les quelques derniers invités qui partent, elle sourit, je suis content de la voir aussi heureuse. Je pourrais moi aussi monter et me coucher, cependant…cependant j'aimerais voir Duo avant. Mais ou peux t-il être ?

J'entend un bruit de moto, c'est la moto de Duo ! Je m'avance sur le seuil de la porte et observe la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux d'un air horrifié. Treize descend de la moto, sur laquelle il était assis quelques secondes avant, derrière Duo. Duo embrasse Treize dans un long baisé passionné avant de remettre son casque et de démarrer à toute vitesse.

L'horreur se change en chagrin. Pourquoi Treize ? J'ai bien envi d'aller le voir et de le frapper de toutes mes forces mais je n'en ai pas le droit. De toute façon, Duo ne m'appartient pas…et il ne m'appartiendra sans doute jamais. Treize se tourne et croise mon regard. J'ai l'impression qu'il me nargue, est-ce que mon imagination de joue des tours ? Il détourne le regard pour s'engouffrer dans sa limousine, juste après avoir salué Réléna. La limousine noire s'éloigne dans l'allée faiblement éclairée, la même allée par laquelle Duo vient de partir.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Je ne comprend pas, il est bientôt 5 heures et Duo n'est toujours pas rentré, je n'ai pas entendu une seule fois le vrombissement de sa moto durant la nuit. Même si j'ai dormi un petit peu, je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré pendant que j'étais assoupi, je sais que je ne suis plus un soldat mais j'ai quand même gardé quelques réflexes dont celui de me réveiller un moindre bruit extérieur. Je peux donc assurer que Duo n'est pas de retour. J'ai peur qu'il soit partit pour de bon…qu'il soit partit avant que je n'ai eu le temps de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. 

Un bruit de moto ! ça ne peut être que lui ! je me précipite à la fenêtre et je l'observe en faisait tout de même en sorte qu'il ne me voie pas. Il paraît fatigué, vu l'heure, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment mais il y a quelques chose d'autre…ces gestes sont lents, comme si il était déphasé par le monde. Il ôte doucement son casque, coupe le moteur de sa moto et là mène au garage. 2 minutes plus tard, il réapparaît, il avance avec toujours autant de lenteur, quelques mètres avant la porte, il se fige. Je retiens mon souffle, a-t-il repéré ma présence ? Je le vois lever la tête et regarder les étoiles. Même si il fait sombre, les faibles éclairages de l'allée et la lueur de la lune me permette de voir son visage presque comme en plein jour. Il aborde un sourire, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas le bon sourire, ce n'est pas le sourire du Duo Maxwell que je connais , c'est un sourire emplit de tristesse, si triste que ça me fait mal. Et il pleure, il sourit mais pleure en même temps tout en regardant les étoiles. Je ne peux empêcher cette pensée de traverser mon esprit : Il est beau. Il baisse la tête et rentre silencieusement dans la manoir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je suis partagé entre le soulagement de savoir que non, il n'est pas partit pour de bon, et la peine que je ressens de le voir dans cet état.

Je fini pas m'endormir alors que l'aube se lève timidement mais bon nombre de question toujours sans réponses me laissent perplexe : Que s'est-il passé ? ou était-il ? Pourquoi est-il rentré si tard ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ?…Que dois-je faire ?

A suivre…

Duo : y'en a marre d'être ton souffre douleur.

Mimi : c'est toi ou Wufei de toute façon, ou alors Heero.

Duo bah justement ! Change un peu !!

Mimi : moui, je verrais ^_^ je t'aimeuuu tellement mon dudule !!

Duo : T____T pitié, déteste moaaa !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **OOC, yaoi , et plein de trucs encore mais vous verrez bien

**Couples : **Wufei x Trowa, Heero veut Duo, Duo drague tout le monde, Quatre veut…vous verrez, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus ^^

**Disclamer : **bah nan, sont pas à moi les G-Boys….T_T

**Commentaires :** encore une fois j'ai mit du temps à écrire la suite mais le vous annonce le prochain chapitre pour jeudi ! ^-^ gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas y répondre, j'ai pas le temps mais n'arrêtez pas pour autant, ça me donne du courage ! bious à toutes et à tous si y'a des mecs qui lisent mes fics…

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit vu que je me suis levé à 9h, ce qui est déjà un exploit venant de ma part… A peine sortit du lit je ne pensais qu'à une seule et même chose : voir Duo. Vu l'heure matinale, je parie qu'il est en train de dormir comme un bienheureux, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas. Cette idée me fait sourire, j'ai hâte de voir son petit air boudeur quand il se lève le matin, les yeux gonflés, les cheveux ébouriffés…ah oui, c'est vrai, il s'est coupé les cheveux, il n'a plus sa belle natte que j'ai tant de fois voulu toucher…seul Hilde avait ce droit, je me demande quand même ce qu'elle est devenue…Il n'empêche que quand Duo se lève, il est incroyablement mignon et qu'il me fait complètement craquer. Mon sourire se perd quand je me souviens pourquoi j'ai aussi peu dormit pendant la nuit. Il faut absolument que j'ai une discussion avec Duo, je veux savoir ce qui le met dans un pareil été, je ne veux plus le voir comme ça, ça fait tellement mal de voir la personne que l'on aime souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire…Je passe rapidement dans la salle de bain, histoire de prendre une petite douche, j'en sors 10 minutes plus tard , une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur la tête pour sécher mes cheveux. Alors que je me dirige vers l'armoire pour y choisir mes vêtements, je passe devant la fenêtre et je me stoppe net. Derrière les vitres, dans le jardin de l'autre côté de l'allée, je peux voir Duo qui semble dormir dans l'herbe, les bras en croix. Je regarde l'heure : 9h30. Duo Maxwell levé à 9h30 alors qu'il n'est rentré qu'aux alentour de 5 heure du matin ??? Il était sensé dormir à cette heure ci, le Duo que je connais dormirait bien au chaud dans son lit en ce moment même… Encore une fois, mes doutes sont confirmés : Duo n'est vraiment plus le Duo d'antan. Il ouvre les yeux, tourne la tête et je peux voir, malgré la distance qui nous sépare, que ses yeux améthystes me fixent. Je suis pris sur le fait. Il se relève, époussète brièvement ses vêtements et je l'observe s'éloigner toujours plus loin dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'il soir engloutit dans la verdure avoisinante. Je reprend mes esprits, m'habille vite fait et descend prendre mon petit déjeuné.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

En descendant je suis surpris de voir que personne ne s'est encore levé, pas même Réléna, c'est pourtant rare qu'elle se lève après 8H. Je déjeune donc seul puis décide de partir à la recherche de Duo, je laisse un mot sur table disant que je ne rentrerais sans doute pas pour le dîner. La propriété de Réléna est vraiment immense, on peut s'y perdre facilement, surtout dans les jardins majestueux. Je prend donc mes précautions et prévoit de sortir pendant plusieurs heures, surtout que je compte bien avoir une longue discussion avec Duo quand je l'aurais retrouvé. Je sors, l'air est doux et le ciel dégagé, cette journée s'annonce magnifique. 

Après deux bonne heures de recherches, je finis par apercevoir Duo. Il est là, planté au beau milieu d'un des jardins en fleurs, il lève la tête vers le ciel et…se met à crier. Un cri de douleur intense, un cri de douleur qui n'a rien à voir avec la douleur physique, un cri de pure douleur morale, un cri de l'âme, un cri d'une âme mourante. Il tombe à genou mais a toujours la tête tournée vers le ciel et il continu de crier de toutes ses forces sans prendre la peine de respirer. Je reste paralysé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, il est pourtant clair qu'il lance un appel de détresse. Quand son cri se meure enfin, je le regarde plus attentivement encore : il a les poings serrés jusqu'à s'en faire saigner la paume des mains, il rabaisse alors la tête et frappe violemment le sol de ces yeux mains martyrisées tout en pleurant de dépit. Mon cœur se serre, je m'apprête à accourir à ses côtés pour le prendre dans mes bras et pour le bercer tout en lui susurrant à l'oreille que je l'aime, que je serais toujours là pour lui, que je ne le quitterai jamais…mais je me renfrogne au dernier moment, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, je pense qu'il a besoin d'être seul ou alors il ne se serait pas isolé de la sorte dans un des jardins les plus éloignés du manoir.

Je prend soudain conscience que je n'aurais pas du être là, que je n'aurais pas du assister à cette scène, que j'ai indirectement violé l'esprit de Duo en l'espionnant tel un vulgaire agent d'Oz. J'ai honte et je fais lentement demi-tour, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, je ne veux pas que Duo sache que j'étais là, je ne sais pas comment il le prendrait. Il a tellement changé que je ne sais même plus quelles attitudes adopter avec lui, j'ai toujours peur de ses réactions. 

Je décide tout de même de parler de tout ça à Quatre. En seulement quelques heures j'ai vu deux fois les larmes couler sur le beau visage de celui que j'aime et c'est plus que je ne peux e supporter. Peut être que Quatre et son don d'empathie pourra me dire ce qu'il en est, même si il n'a qu'une vague idée du mal qui ronge Duo, je suis prêt à récolter toutes les informations connues pour découvrir les raisons de sa souffrance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

J'ai vu Quatre, nous avons longuement parlé, il est bouleversé, beaucoup plus que moi, et refuse de sortir de sa chambre. Il ne ressent plus rien venant de Duo, rien, le néant, et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Quand il se concentre sur lui et qu'il essaye de lire une quelconque émotion, il ne trouve rien. Il a alors prononcé une phrase qui m'a glacé le sang :

-« Heero…c'est comme si…comme si il était mort, il n'y a que chez les morts que mes dons ne marchent pas et Duo est la première personne dont je n'arrive pas à percevoir la moindre émotion, j'y arrivais même sur toi à l'époque où tu étais encore le soldat parfait !! Duo est…Duo est complément mort de l'intérieur… »

Après m'avoir dit cela, il s'est effondré en sanglot et m'a demandé de sortir de sa chambre. Je ne veux pas inquiéter Trowa et Wufei plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà, c'est pourquoi je ne leur dirais rien. Après tout, ils sont quand même ici pour se divertir. 

A chaque minutes qui passent, j'ai peur que Duo soir partit pour de bon mais je fais en sorte de passer très régulièrement devant le garage et à chaque fois, je lâche un soupir de soulagement quand je vois sa moto. Duo ne partirait pas sans sa moto…pas vrai ? 

A suivre…

Duo : vive la pas-inspiration

Mimi : t'es méchant !

Duo : et voilà, c'est encore moi qui a le rôle du méchant, vous vous êtes passés le mot ou quoi ?$

Mimi : Qui sait ? ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Autrice : **Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

**Genre : **OOC, yaoi , et plein de trucs encore mais vous verrez bien

**Couples : **Wufei x Trowa, Heero veut Duo, Duo drague tout le monde, Quatre veut…vous verrez, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus ^^

**Disclamer : **bah nan, sont pas à moi les G-Boys….T_T

**Réponses aux reviews :** Merci beaucoup à toutes et désolée, je devais poster ce chapitre jeudi d'il y a deux semaines mais j'ai pas eue le temps et puis je suis partie en Espagne apres…

**Cora :** Hihihi, hélas, ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre que tu sauras ce qu'il s'est passé pour Duo (et oui, je suis une sadique, et je l'assume parfaitement ^_^) Mais ne désespères pas, un jour, tu le sauras, un jour…. 

**Azalea :** Tu ne comprends rien ? et bah tu vas encore moins comprendre ! lol Et non, Heero ne va pas encore tenter une approche, j'aime faire tarder les choses , mais je crois que tu l'avais déjà remarqué ^^ Mais tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à te faire, Heero finira bien par faire une réelle approche mais de là à ce qu'elle réussisse…seul l'avenir nous le dira !! niarck niarck niarck.

**Luna :** oui, vive la déprime ! Je trouve que la déprime est plus facile à écrire que la joie et la bonne humeur…En tout cas Heero va enfin bouger son joli *très joli* petit cul, mais doucement, faut pas le brusquer l'ex soldat parfait ! lol

**Zorca :** Ce qu'à Duo ? hihi, t'es pas encore prête de le savoir ^______________^ (ß ceci est un sourire sadique).  Et puis…j'aime bien faire souffrir mon dudule-mamour-que-j'aime-et-que-j'adore ^-^ donc la réponse est oui , je vais encore faire souffrir Duo pendant un petit bout de temps, ou alors ce serait pas drôle ! 

**Erszebeth : **^_^ je suis contente, c'est exactement ce que je voulais : rendre ma fic assez mystérieuse, apparemment j'ai plus ou moins réussie ! Tu voulais des indices ? je crois que tu vas en avoir dans ce chapitre, mais pour moi qui est l'écrivaine (vive l'orthographe française) ça me paraît évident et les petites traces que je laisse me sautent aux yeux…Mais pour vous, cher lecteur, je sais pas si c'est si évident que ça, à toi de me donner ton verdict !  bisous

**Lian :** ah ! je peux juste te dire que tu as presque bon sur un des points énumérés, mais je ne te dirais pas lequel ^-^ Moi ? méchante avec mes lecteurs ? mais ou va tu chercher tout ça ? mouahahah !!!

Dana-chan : Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Duo ? haha ! c'est justement sur cette question que repose toute la fic alors je suis pas prête de te le révéler, désolée ^_^ (comment ça je suis pas convaincante ?)

**Sakura-chan :** …heu bah tu risques de bouder encore un bout de temps ^---------^ vive le sadisme ! mdr !

**Chibishini-sama :** Je crois que tout le monde qui li cette fic veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour Duo mais…tu le sauras pas dans ce chapitre ! hihihihihihihihihi j'aime mes lecteurs ! ^____________________________^

**Nicolina :** merci d'être encore et toujours la pour laisser des reviews à mes chapitres, ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir !!!

**Thimi :** pose tout de suite ce rasoir ! la voilà la suite, tu pourras te suicider après l'avoir lue ! lol, je plaisante bien sur…tu pourras le faire quand ma fic sera finie ^-^ (comment ça j'ai un humour plus que douteux ?)

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapitre 5 :**

4 jours sont passés, 4 jours où j'ai observé Duo en cachette, 4 jours qui m'ont permis de mieux connaître le nouveau Duo. Il se lève tous les matins à 8 heures environ, prend un simple chocolat chaud puis part s'allonger dans l'herbe pendant plus de 2 heures. Non, il ne dort pas ces moments là, j'ai l'impression qu'il se détache de son corps et qu'il part loin, dans un monde accessible que par lui. Quand il sort de cette sorte de transe il est incroyablement heureux, j'ai été surpris de le voir comme ça, il sourit tout le temps, rit quelques fois et parle tout seul. C'est comme si il s'adressait à une personne invisible...un ami imaginaire?

Mais cette période de bonheur ne dure qu'environ 2 heures là aussi, et puis le même scénario auquel j'ai assisté 4 jours auparavant se répète. Tout d'abord, il devient soudainement très triste, il se fige et tend la main cers le vide, comme si il essayait de retenir quelqu'un, peut être cette personne invisible? Ensuite il se met à crier, toujours la tête levée cers le ciel et puis il s'effondre et puis pleure...

Je n'y comprends rien, vraiment rien du tout. J'ai comme l'impression que son cri est toujours le même, comme si c'était tout le temps le même mot qu'il hurlait. Ce n'est hélas pas fini, quand il se calme enfin, il se relève péniblement et semble errer sans but dans les jardins. Il s'arrête auprès d'un étang puis regarde son reflet pendant de longues minutes, je le vois tâter son dos à la recherche de quelque chose, je pense qu'il cherche sa tresse...ensuite il détourne son regard de son reflet, il ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir quelques minutes plus tard et enfin, il rentre au manoir aux alentours de 13h30.

 Là, il mange avec nous, à vrai dire c'est comme si il n'était pas là. Il ne relève jamais la tête de son assiette, sauf pour nous fixer d'un regard complètement vide quand on lui pose une question. Il ne parle pas non plus, ou alors juste à Rélena pour lui dire des phrases dénuées de sens comme "il fait beau là bas aujourd'hui" ou alors "on a mangé une glace". Quand il sort de telles phrases un silence gêné s'installe à table, Trowa et Wufei me regardent, désolés, Quatre a les larmes aux yeux,  Rélena ne lui répond pas, elle se contente de sourire  et de poser une main sur la sienne, de façon réconfortante. Et moi...et moi je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends pas la sorte de rituel que fait Duo tous les jours, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Réléna refuse de me dire quoi que ce soit sur lui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous ignore, je ne comprend rien.

Après avoir quitté la table sans un mot et en ayant pratiquement rien mangé, Duo s'enferme dans sa chambre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fabrique mais il y reste environ 2 H 30 / 3 heures. Quand il en sort c'est pour aller voir sa moto et s'en occuper pendant une bonne heure. Quand je le vois s'appliquer sur sa moto, j'ai l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, dans le temps ou Duo était encore joyeux et qu'il s'occupait avec amour de son Gundam.

Après cette heure passée à s'occuper de sa moto, il retourne dans les jardins ou il ramasse des fleurs qu'il réunit en un bouquet. Il prend alors une petite gourde d'alcool de son blouson, en asperge le bouquet, sort un briquet de sa poche et y met le feu. Il regarde le bouquet se consumer lentement, un sourire triste s'étend sur ses lèvres puis il murmure quelques mots, pas beaucoup, à peine 5 voir moins, je suis à chaque fois trop loin pour distinguer ses paroles mais je sais que se sont toujours les même tous les jours. Alors que les fleurs sont encore fumantes, il les prend dans ses mains puis les enterre avec attention.

Encore un étrange rituel qui me laisse perplexe. Pour finir, il rentre au manoir, s'enferme encore une fois dans sa chambre, y reste 1h30 pour en ressortir complètement différents: les cheveux lavés, coiffés en pagaille avec du gel, il porte un pantalon en cuir incroyablement moulant qui lui va incroyablement bien et...rien en haut, il reste torse nu. A chaque fois que je le vois dans cette tenue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir furieusement, je n'arrive pas non plus à rejeter toutes les images perverses qui me viennent à l'esprit...Dans cette tenue à faire tourner homo tous les hétéros, il descend pour prendre un impressionnant repas, seul. Il doit compenser avec le reste de la journée ou il ne mange pratiquement rien. Après avoir terminé son repas 3/4 d'heures plus tard, il remonte dans sa chambre ou il il enfile un autre blouson tout aussi moulant que son pantalon et une chemise à moitié ouverte, d'un rouge pétant.  Il descend alors au garage, et enfourche sa moto. Il part je ne sais où mais toujours est-il qu'il ne revient que vers les 4-5 heures du matin et qu'il se couche après, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois les étoiles, avoir murmurer quelque chose puis avoir pleuré en souriant, comme le soir de la réception.

Voilà donc comment se déroulent les journées de Duo Maxwell au manoir de Réléna. Inutile de vous dire que je suis vraiment très inquiet, nous le sommes tous.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Après avoir discuté avec Quatre, Wufei et Trowa, j'ai décidé de pousser mon espionnage encore plus loin : je vais suivre Duo pour voir où il passe ses nuits. Un moment, j'ai peur qu'il n'aille rejoindre Treize, cette pensée me déchire les cœur Il est 21h37, Duo vient de monter sur sa moto, alors qu'il démarre, je monte sur une autre moto appartenant au frère de Réléna et je commence à le suivre d'assez loin pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas de ma présence. Je n'ai pas perdu tous les réflexes du soldat parfait, je sais encore parfaitement prendre en filature n'importe quelle personne. Duo, par contre, semble avoir tout oublié, il y a 3 ans, il aurait tout de suite détecté ma présence et aurait réussit à me semer. Mais là, il ne se doute de rien et je le suis jusqu'à la ruelle où il s'arrête. 

Nous avons roulé 1 bonne heure, il fait nuit noir et j'ai du mal à garder en vue Duo, il se fond si bien dans les ténèbres...Il descend de sa moto, adoptant comme à son habitude des gestes sensuels. Il frappe à une porte. Le vigil ouvre cette dernière et semble bien connaître Duo puisqu'il s'incline légèrement tout en le laissant passer. La lourde porte de fer se referme en un bruit grinçant. Je reste seul dans cette ruelle sombre, mal éclairée, je fixe la porte par laquelle Duo vient de disparaître. Je ne me sens pas encore d'attaque à entrer dans cet endroit, je chevauche la moto que j'ai emprunté et décide de rentrer.

Sur le chemin du retour, je me pose encore plus de questions qu'auparavant. Quel est cet endroit? Pourquoi Duo s'y rend-il tous les soirs? Pourquoi y reste t-il aussi longtemps? Que fait-il là bas? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte? De nouveau, je passe une très mauvaise et très courte nuit emplie de cauchemar ou je vois Duo se décomposer sous mes yeux.

A suivre...

Duo : tu sais que t'es chiante ?

Mimi : vi, mais j'aime ça !

Duo :…elle est irécupérable je crois

Heero : Hn.


	6. Chapitre 6

Titre: perdu dans les ténèbres

Autrice: Mimi (mimisaku@caramail.com)

Genre: Prise de tête, OOC, bizarre, Yaoi

Base: Gundam Wing

Couples: 3x5, 1+2 mais 2 déphasé avec le monde,  4+???

Commentaires: autant vous prévenir tout de suite, ce chapitre ne sert pratiquement à rien, c'est juste que je voulais incorporer une chanson qui me fait énormément penser à l'état d'esprit que j'ai donné à Duo dans cette fic. La chanson provient du groupe celtique Manau, du premier album, elle est intitulée 'un mauvais dieu'. Si vous ne connaissez pas et que vous aimeriez bien entendre l'air, dite le moi par mail ou dans la review, je vous enverrais la chanson.

Réponses aux reviews: Je voulais tous vous remercier, je ne pensais pas recevoir autant de review pour une fic qui au début ne devait pas faire plus de trois chapitres. Je suis contente, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez bientôt réponse à toutes vos questions. ^_^

**Meanne77 :** lol, c'est la première fois qu'on me demande de faire une pause pour mes fics ^-^ attention, je serais capable de t'écouter, déjà quand je fais pas de pause, je met du temps à poster mes chapitres alors imagine un peu la cata si j'en faisait une…je doute que tu sois ravie si je met 6 mois à poster la suite d'une de mes fics (même si c'est le cas pour une d'entre elle….mais bon, c'est pas du gundam wing alors ça va). En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais quand même essayer d'aller plus vite pour cette fic la, de toute façon je suis à fond dedans en ce moment, et puis tu as vu, j'ai mis moins de temps que d'habitude à poster ce chapitre (enfin, même si en théorie, ça fait 2 semaines que je devais le poster….je met du temps à taper..). Je voulais te remercier pour tes encouragement, ça m'encourage vraiment (…logique). Par contre je ne pense pas que ce chapitre va beaucoup t'éclairer dans le mystère 'mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour Duo', mais les réponses vont vraiment arriver dans le prochain chapitre qui sera d'ailleurs peu être le dernier chapitre…ou peu être pas ! bisous !

**Cora :** pourquoi je suis méchante avec Duo ? ^_____________^ mais parce que je l'aime voyons, c'est pas évident !! niarck niarck niarck *mode sadique enclenché*

**Kali :** ma kalinounette ! ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas laissé de reviews ! je suis toute émue, snif, snif ^-^ Et même si ton commentaire n'est pas très évolué comme tu le dis si bien, et bah j'men fiche parce que au moins tu l'as laissé ton commentaire et ça me fait réellement plaisir ^^ Bisous bisous @+ sur icq !

**Dana-chan :** moi ? très chiante ? meuuuh nan, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, moi je suis Mimi, pure et innocente ^____^ Pourquoi tu lèves les yeux aux ciel, vas y, dit tout de suite que tu ne me crois pas !…arg, j'ai aucune crédibilité…Tu me demandes si je veux tuer Duo…mmm…bah nan mais tu viens de me donner une idée fabuleuse, merci Dana ^____________________^

**Lian :** bah tu n'as pas eue la suite dans l'heure mais tu l'as eue dans la semaine, ça va encore ? Et puis ne désespère pas, normalement, si je garde mon scénar, tu devrais avoir toutes les réponses (ou la majeur partie) dans le prochain chapitre ^^ kiss

**Azalea :** hihihi et encore une fois tu ne sauras pas dans ce chapitre ce qu'il s'est passé pour Duo…et Heero ne va rien découvrir d'important….mais un jur, tu le sauras, un jour…hihihihihi

**Kaoro :** je suis désolée si ma fic te déprime T_T mais si t'aime bien quand même c'est l'essentiel. ^^

**Erszebeth :** ^____________^ que veux tu que je réponde à par ce sourire sadique (sisi je t'assures que c'est un sourire sadique), et bien oui, je vais encore vous torturer, je deviens une pro en la matière mais la torture va prendre fin dans 1 ou 2 chapitre, promis ^^ et du comprendra ce qui se passe pour la natte coupé de duo et le comportement de réléna ! encore un peu de patience.

**Luna :** lol on dirais que t'es accro à ma fic (comment ça je me lance des fleurs toute seule ? même pas vrai d'abord !), et bien sourit, t'es filmée ! heu...c'est pas ça que je voulais dire : sourit, voici la suite ^^ bisous

**CS_S :** Et non c'est pas ça mais d'un certain côté tu n'as pas tout à fait tort mais je ne te dirais pas dans quoi (ce serait trop facile autrement ^^) Oui , tu auras essayé et puis de toute façon qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Alors encore un peu de patience et tu arrivera à percer le mystère niarck niarck niarck (ça fait très jeu de role..)

**Shinigami :** nan nan nan, je te dirais riiiiienn ^_______^ j'aime mon sadisme ^^ gros bisous

**Calamity :** lol je veux pas te décourager dans tes recherches mais…tu te plantes sur toute la ligne ^_^ (et le pire c'est que je prends plaisir à dire ça...achevez moi…ou plutôt laissez Duo s'en charger ^^). Mais ne perds pas espoir, tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, y'a de la vie ! (je regarde trop de série à l'eau de rose moi…). Nan sérieux (et oui, je connais ce mot !!…mais pas sa signification, j'avoue...j'ai honte T_T) j'adore vous torturer ^_^ je présente mes excuses à ton neurone, j'espère qu'elles seront acceptées….en tout as j'ai hâte de connaître tes autres suppositions ^^ grooos bisous

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 6 :

Ca ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Quatre a bien essayé de parler à Duo mais il a juste réussit à le faire nous fuir encore plus qu'avant. Nous ne voyons presque plus Duo de toute la journée, encore moins qu'avant. Quand, à bout de nerf, Wufei lui a demandé pourquoi il reste ici si il refuse de nous parler, Duo lui a tout simplement répondu que ça ne le regardait pas. J'ai rarement vu Wufei aussi furieux, même Trowa a eu du mal à le calmer. Et Réléna qui refuse de nous dire quoi que ce soit concernant Duo...A l'origine, Réléna, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Duo et moi devions passer un peu de temps ensemble pour nous retrouver, rire et s'amuser...Il n'en est rien de tout cela. Quatre se renferme de plus en plus sur lui même, il reste dans son coin à se morfondre et refuse de parler la plupart du temps, Wufei est plus qu'irritable et se met en colère pour un rien, Trowa en a plus qu'assez et parle de plus en plus souvent de retourner en chine avec Wufei, Réléna m'évite puisqu'elle sait qu'à chaque fois que je la voit, j'essaye de lui soutirer des infos sur Duo...Et moi, je suis frustré de ne pas réussir à comprendre Duo, frustré de voir tout mes beaux espoirs de ces retrouvailles tomber à l'eau, frustré du peu d'attention que Duo me porte, frustré de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser, ni ne pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras, ni de pouvoir...enfin bref...J'ai alors rit la décision de rentrer dans le fameux endroit ou Duo se rend toutes les nuits, je pense que la clé de tout les problèmes s'y trouve, j'espère que je ne me trompe pas. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer, je suis déjà sur la route que j'ai fini par apprendre par cœur en suivant Duo pendant de nombreuses nuits. En parlant de Duo, ce dernier est partit une heure plus tôt. Je sais qu'il est là bas, je vais enfin découvrir quelle particularité peut bien avoir cet endroit pour qu'il y passe ses nuits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me trouve devant la lourde porte, j'y frappe énergiquement trois coups secs, comme Duo fait toutes les nuits. Le vigile me scrute, je lui explique que Duo Maxwell m'a recommandé cet endroit, je prends l'air le plus froid possible, comme quand j'étais encore le soldat parfait. Après m'avoir fixé pendant quelques secondes qui m'ont parues interminables, il fini par me laisser entrer. La porte se referme derrière moi et l'atmosphère glauque de ce qui semble être un bar m'envahi. Il fait très sombre et très chaud, les murs sont habillés de noir, gris et rouge. Sur une piste de danse quelques personnes elles aussi habillées de couleurs sombres se meuvent doucement au rythme d'une musique inquiétante. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, mon esprit me hurle de sortir d'ici au plus vite mais mon désir de retrouver Duo est plus fort que tout. Je m'avance prudemment au milieu de cette foule de gens aux yeux maquillés, au teint pale, aux vêtements provocants et aux yeux vide de vie. Je ne sais plus comment ni quand ni pourquoi mais je m'assoit à une petite table ronde, dans un coin. Je commande un alcool fort à la serveuse, je ne fais pas attention à mon entourage, je cherche désespérément Duo des yeux sans le trouver. Soudain le silence se fait progressivement dans la salle, tout le monde arrête de parler et de danser. La scène se tein d'une lumière rouge tamisée et un fond sonre, comme un grognement sourd emplit le bar. Quelques murmures me parviennent aux oreilles.

-"C'est lui.."

-"Oui, c'est lui, c'est Duo..."

C'est Duo? ou? sur scène? je ne le vois pas! OU est-il? UNe voix grave, torturée mais délicieusement envoûtante se fait entendre.

Je suis le noir, le sombre, collé à toit ton ombre

Je suis l'aboutissement de ta vie, la fin, le trou et ta tombe

Je suis, ton pire ennemi, le cauchemar de ta vie

Le temps qui passe et qui sourit devant ton agonie

En fait, le but de ma quête est de créer des tempêtes dans les profondeurs de ton être

Je suis ton maître le seul prophète, viens lire dans mes tablettes

Tu seras mon adepte, alors accepte et devant moi baisse ta tête!

Je suis un dieu qui dort dans les catacombes

Mo réveil s'ra furieux tu verras comme je suis immonde

Maintenant perd plus ton temps, va mon enfant

Du pouvoir des ombres, rejoins les rangs...

Mon dieu...C'est bel et bien Duo, c'est Duo qui est sur la scène, un micro aux mains, les yeux fermés, a tête penchée sur le côté, une expression démoniaque et terriblement sexy sur le visage...Des voix derrière lui se font entendre et chantent le refrain, les voix se rapprochent et des corps viennent se coller à celui de Duo. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour mais je reste cloué sur place, paralysé par la chanson et le corps de Duo qui commence à d'agiter sous mes yeux lors que les voix continuent de chanter le refrain.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes 

Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Les druides l'avait enfermé dans le royaume des ombres.

Duo se remet à chanter tout en caressant les gorges de tous ceux qui l'entoure, il se laisse aller par la musique mais garde toujours les yeux fermés. Je sens la chaleur envahir mon corps...

Je suis le Mal, l'Impure, le Maître de la luxure

L'avarice et le sexe sont les piliers de ma culture

Alors soit sur, je serait vraiment dur

Car telle est ma nature

M'opposer de toute ma haine contre ses âmes pures

Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants...

A tout les opposants du pouvoir des ombres qui s'abat sur la terre maintenant

Car oui, comme dit la prophétie, les tablettes, les écrits, ma lourde peine s'achève cette nuit

Ca y est s'en est fini d'attendre, les siècles ont passés, je n'ai pas su apprendre, à bien me contrôler

Ma haine est comblée et je suis énervé, les humains vont comprendre la colère d'un dieu du passé!

Duo hausse un peu la voix en prononçant cette dernière phrase et ouvre soudainement les yeux. Mon cœur rate un battement, ses yeux brillent de mille feux, rien à voir avec les yeux ternes et sans vie que je m'étais habitué à voir ces derniers temps. Duo était bel et bien vivant à cet instant, ses yeux vivaient...Duo était vivant et plus sexy que jamais dans son pantalon noir en cuir moulant ses longues jambes à la perfection, avec sa chemise rouge sang où des mains s'acharnaient à en défaire les boutons, avec ses cheveux courts, coiffés à la rebelle, avec ses yeux sublimes, ses yeux si étincelants, si hypnotisant, si beaux...Il est incroyablement attirant...je l'aime, et je le veux. Le refrains accompagne mes pensées.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Les druides l'avaient enfermé dans les royaume des ombres.

Et Duo se remet à chanter, il chante divinement bien et pourtant je me sens affreusement mal...malsain, oui, malsain, l'attitude qu'il a est malsaine, tout est malsain ici, il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je sorte Duo d'ici...mais je veux encore l'entendre chanter...sa voix est si belle...il est si beau...

Ca fait déjà tant d'années que je suis enfermé

Que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné

En enfer, à quelques pieds sous terre

Sans aucunes lumières

Dans le royaume des ombres ou règne Lucifer

Voilà, ma haine est si forte contre les hommes de foi qui on osé claquer les portes fatales du Mal

Inscrits sur une dalle, les mots magiques des Druides qui m'ont servit de pierre tombale

Mais maintenant j'arrive et le monde dérive

Tu n'pourra pas survivre car de sang je m'enivre

La terreur, doucement t'escortes

Le royaume de la peur, qui ouvre ses portes.

Il a refermé les yeux et les corps collés à lui arrachent sa chemise et lui caressent le torse. Je ne réagit pas, je suis complètement subjugué par la beauté de Duo, la tête e arrière, la sueur finie, transparente qui brille sur son torse parfait. J'aimerai être à la place de ces corps, j'aimerai que ce soit moi qui lui procure de telles caresses, j'aimerai être à ses côtés pour toujours. La voix de Duo se mélange à celle des corps si intimement collés à lui.

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde

UN mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Les Druides l'avait enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

           Un mauvais Dieu!

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde

           Encore une heure ou deux...

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Les Druides l'avait enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

           Un mauvais dieu! Un mauvais dieu!

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Encore une heure ou deux pour pouvoir posséder le monde

Un mauvais dieu dort dans les catacombes

Les druides l'avait enfermé dans le royaume des ombres

La voix de Duo s'accélère, son souffle est haletant, les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées à leu plus haut point sont devenues noires, il ne reste plus que la noirceur de son âme.

Ouvre les portes!! Ca fait déjà tant d'années que je suis enfermé

Que l'on m'a condamné à errer comme damné!

Condamné! En enfer! A quelques pieds sous terre!

Mais maintenant j'arrive, ouvre les portes!

Un mauvais dieu, un mauvais dieu, un mauvais dieu UN MAUVAIS DIEU!!!!

Duo s'effondre à terre, les corps le recouvrent, la lumière s'éteint, des applaudissement se font entendre, la chanson est finie...

A suivre..

Mimi: j'aime cette chanson, je pourrais l'écouter en boucle toute la nuit!

Duo: c'est ce que tu fais...

Mimi:...c'est vrai, j'avoue ^^


End file.
